


There's a line not to cross

by makeallydream



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeallydream/pseuds/makeallydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryeowook loves his older brother Jongwoon, more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a line not to cross

**Author's Note:**

> Ohmygod! I wrote that OS two years ago back in my kpop days, it was my first time writing in full English so don't be too hard on me for that one lol. Comments are loved x

\- Hyung, do you love me ?

Jongwoon looked at his little brother who was sitting next to him under the shade of a tree. It was the sunset already and the wind caressed the cheek of the younger, wich made him shiver. Jongwoon smiled, happy to see that no matter what would happen, his brother would always ask the same things related to love and such, always with the same naivety. He was the first to explained him what « love » means, how do we feel when we’re in love… But what was that question ? Of course he loved him, he was his brother after all. And who wouldn’t love such the cute, lovely and pretty boy he was ? He found him so cute and couldn't help but giggle at his question.

\- Of course baboya, I love you.  
\- How much ?

Jongwoon stared at him silently and took his hand, pressing his little fingers.

\- Very much. More than all these starts in the sky, can you see them all ?  
\- No.. they are too many.. I can’t see them all. Does it means that you love me as much as all these stars ? More ? Less ? I love you so much hyung…  
Jongwoon knew very well what these questions really meant, or at least he started to understand when he saw the gaze his brother gave him. And he didn’t like it. Of course Ryeowook was precious to him, of course he loved him more than all these stars, and even more than everything on earth, but sometimes Ryeowook seemed to forget that there were a line not to cross. He mentally sighed before starting with :  
\- Ryeowook, listen.  
Ryeowook, who had learned to always listen to his older brother (anyway he would always listen to him because his voice was surely the most beautiful he ever heard his whole life), looked at him with his little mouth half-opened, ears wild open, ready to listen his older brother.

\- I don't know exactly how many are they... But I’ll always love you more than all of them okay ? You don’t need to worry. And I already told you, babo. You’re so precious to me~ you’re my brother after all. My oh ! so cute brother haha, he said as he pinched his cheek, smiling.  
But Ryeowook didn’t reacted and just stared at the grass under his feet, as if he was looking for strength, or whatever the floor would gave him. Jongwoon left his cheek, closing his eyes for a moment. He knew what would come next.  
\- Hm.. How do you love me ?

This time Ryeowook looked at his hyung in the eyes, as if he was waiting for a different answer than what he would usually answers him. Which was the case. After a silence, Jongwoon took a deep breathe, knowing what this question really meant.  
And this time, he avoided the eyes of his little brother, not wanting to see what he would usually see everytime Ryeowook would ask this kind of question.

\- You're my brother Ryeowook.  
\- I know it hyung. But how do you love me ? Just answer.  
\- As my brother. Nothing more, nothing less.

Ryeowook felt his brother moving, as always. And this time, he just couldn't help but let his tears flowing.


End file.
